


Morning Sun

by MidnightCity



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCity/pseuds/MidnightCity
Summary: This was one of the rare mornings in which they did not have to rush off to the nearest plane, track or any sort of sponsored event ...





	Morning Sun

When the alarm sounded in the morning, André turned it off only to roll back onto his shoulder and embrace JEV once more. This was one of the rare mornings in which they did not have to rush off to the nearest plane, track or any sort of sponsored event. It was just them, during a quiet and comfortable morning. Thus, André nuzzled his nose into the nape of JEV’s neck, feeling the slight tickle of his hair.

André assumed that JEV had woken up as well, but neither of them seemed to be willing to shatter the fragile calm that had settled in the bedroom. A content sigh escaped André as he pressed a feather-light kiss onto JEV’s skin. The smell of the soap and shampoo JEV used was still lingering on his skin.

 _Was there any place where he felt more at home than next to JEV?_ He mused.

When André was with JEV he could just be himself without worrying about keeping up a guard. Over the timespan they had been together, JEV had patiently watched it fall and chipped away on the edges. André hadn’t been aware that this freedom had been missing over the past years, however, now he could allow himself to show all emotions and still make silly jokes. Which was just as well because he adored JEV’s stupid laugh and the way his eyes lit up when André managed to crack him up with a joke. 

André didn’t think that he would ever get tired of watching JEV’s eyes. They held so many emotions and once André had noticed which signs to look out for he could read them at any given moment. They were too perfect.

But so were his lips … They were soft and yet JEV always kissed him with a hidden urgency - as if every kiss they shared could be the last and he wanted to savour the moment as much as he could.

The shape of his lips sometimes left André drifting off during driver briefings. One time he had watched as JEV had traced the outline with his tongue and without intending to memories of shared nights had flooded back to him - the feeling of JEV’s lips on his as they had sloppily made out in the back of the garage, and the tenderness they had shared in the privacy of their rooms.

A smile formed on his lips as he thought of the way JEV felt against his skin, seemingly cherishing every inch that he could find while André’s hand was tangled up in his hair, while he would leave a trail going from his neck over his chest towards his dick … 

Right now, André could feel the warmth of JEV’s skin underneath his fingers. He could feel his naked back pressing against him.

While in private they could take all the time and care in the world, André couldn’t describe how much he enjoyed running his fingers over a bit of exposed flesh when they were in public. Even though it was only a mere shadow of the feeling of JEV’s skin under his lips. Early on in their relationship, they had agreed to not leave any marks on each other’s skin, but really … how was André meant to resist the urge … Not that JEV had complained all that much afterwards … 

André loved to tease JEV, he loved brushing his fingers over his skin and feel how the muscles tensed up under his touch. Fragile moments in which JEV would cling onto his shoulder, repeating his name over and over as he begged, no, demanded more and JEV would hand mind and body over to him …

Suddenly, André heard JEV’s voice. “André?” and he stiffened, feeling horribly exposed given his train of thought. “What are you thinking about?”

“Eeeeeeh …” Only then did André become aware of the position he was in: his mind had wandered leaving him completely unaware of his body’s reaction, let alone mind the fact that he was holding JEV while spooning him with his crotch pressed right against his arse.

André cleared his throat and muttered a quiet “Sorry.” He didn’t want to explain where his mind had gone and face the sheer embarrassment of it, thus he shifted his crotch away from JEV. So that his semi wouldn’t press against him anymore and make him uncomfortable.

JEV laughed quietly and shook his head. “No, come back,” he whined and reached behind him to catch André’s hips.

 _If you insist_ , André thought with a smile on his face and snuggled close again. He pressed his nose into the nape of JEV’s neck, mumbling “Good morning.”

JEV took André’s hand into his and placed a soft kiss onto his knuckles. “Seems to be a very good morning for you,” he teased him and wiggled his arse against André’s crotch.

André had to suppress a twitch of his hips. “Oh, shut up …” he mumbled back. “You are just jealous.”

While JEV rolled from his shoulder onto his back and pulled André onto his chest, he asked once more, “What were you thinking of, André?”

Instead of answering right now, André bit his lips and rather focused on one of JEV’s hair strands that had gone awry. He reached out and gently tugged it behind his ear. Then he tried to get some sort of order into his hair and combed through it. All the time, JEV was following each of André’s moves but said nothing.

When André looked at him again, he was unable to keep the answer to himself now. “I was thinking of you.” And because he could already sense JEV wanting to roll his eyes because of how cheesy it sounded, he went on “… and your lips.”

As if to prove his point, André supported himself on his arms as he brushed his lips over JEV’s, slowly licking over them as he pulled away ever so slightly. When he opened his eyes again, he was pleased to note that JEV had kept his closed. It was as if he had put him under a spell, wanting to keep JEV in this place he added, “… of your skin …”

Then he kissed his shoulder, nibbling at a sweet spot while he ran his hand over JEV’s chest and let it wander over his torso, only to settle at the side of his waist. André was pleased when JEV released a long breath.

Stealing a glance at him, he saw that JEV’s lips were parted, so he decided to take this further and moved his mouth closer to his ear, whispering “… and your dick.”

At these words, JEV’s breath hitched. André used the opportunity and left a small kiss on his cheek before he kissed along his jawline. André could not put into words how much he enjoyed the sensation of JEV’s stubble scratching against his skin, and the tingling it left on his lips. 

In sync he pressed his thumb into the soft spot above JEV’s hipbone while JEV pressed against him and pulled him closer. André’s fingers were dancing around the waistband of his boxer briefs, until JEV covered his hand with his own and guided him inside, leading him to his hardening cock.

As André wrapped his hand around JEV’s cock, he also moved his leg over JEV’s, itching to feel some friction. He let JEV set the pace, as he moved their hands together – starting with a lazy pace to stroke him to full hardness. André rolled his hips in the same rhythm.

A small moan escaped JEV and André was pleased to note that he had started to pant. André used the pre-cum as lubrication and ran his thumb over the slit of his cock, causing him to emit a deep hum.

André shook his head in disbelief – unable to grasp that JEV was so sexy to him. He left a soft kiss on his neck, and then on his shoulder before he bit him. It had not been hard enough to hurt him or leave a mark, but it startled him enough to loosen the grip around André’s hand.

In that moment, André shushed his hand away from his cock and took him by the wrist and pressed his hand into the mattress. For a brief moment, he could sense the slight panic in JEV. However, André wanted to feel his skin against his lips. He wanted to let his tongue trail over his chest, let his teeth graze over the thin skin over his hipbones, and suck on the sensitive and hot flesh of his cock.

Unable to put these thoughts into words, he let his eyes wander over JEV’s body from the bottom to the top where he met JEV’s eyes again, who was watching André with curiosity and desire. Then André slowly licked over his own lips and bit them.

This seemed to get the unspoken question across, since JEV placed his free hand on André’s cheek, moving towards the back of his neck and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. “Suck me off then,” he told André.

André nodded, he needn’t be told twice. He shifted his weight in such a way that he was covering JEV. While he bent down to press a kiss on his nipple, JEV lazily dragged his hand through André’s hair. André flicked his tongue over his nipple, watching in delight as JEV hissed and tugged at his hair. He really wished that he had the patience to work JEV up like this, to make him beg for more. However, André wanted to take him into his mouth, let his tongue run over his dick, suck him off. He needed JEV to become undone underneath him, he needed to feel JEV want him with every fibre of his being while his muscles would be tense, and legs wrapped around his shoulders. He needed that right _now._  

Thus, André started to trail kisses towards his crotch – every now and then letting his teeth graze over JEV’s skin. Almost without fault, JEV’s breath would hitch when he did so. After leaving a gentle kiss on the inside of JEV’s thigh he let go of his hand again – sure that he wouldn’t dare to pleasure himself now. A moment later, JEV held onto André’s shoulders, giving him a squeeze and moved his thumb up and down in what André felt was an oddly gentle gesture.

Then André ran his tongue over the full length of JEV’s cock. He moved his tongue over the tip, receiving a hiss from JEV in response before he fully took in his cock with his mouth. He wouldn’t be rushed in this moment, enjoying the sensation of the taut and hot flesh on his lips and resting against his tongue. JEV increased his grip on André, digging his nails into his shoulders as the muscles in his abdomen tightened.

André decided to go with the opposite of what JEV’s body called for: when his grip was tight and his body asked for more, André slowed down. As soon as JEV wasn’t so wound up anymore, he would continue in a faster pace until he would make JEV lose control once more. He wanted to drive JEV wild this way. He wanted JEV to lose himself and have him demand more from him.

JEV’s fingers dug deeply into André’s skin, keeping him down and so André slowed down again. “Merde, André!” he called out.

A smirk formed on André’s lips. He left JEV’s cock by sucking him off with one long and slow motion. Then he propped himself up on his arms and still between JEV’s legs he looked up at him. With pleasure, he noted the small flush on JEV’s cheeks.

“Yes?” André asked, trying his best to look innocent and not like he had just had JEV’s beautiful cock in his mouth.

JEV rested his weight on his arms and looked down at André. “Fuck me,” JEV demanded.

André’s cock twitched at those words, but he wanted to play this game for a little longer. “I thought I was?”

“No, not like that …” JEV bit the inside of his cheek. “… I want …”

Then JEV broke off. Sometimes André couldn’t believe that JEV was still shy about stating that he wanted André inside of him. It did not matter how many times André had assured him, the words wouldn’t come out without a struggle.

André got back onto his knees, while he gently pressed JEV back into the mattress he laid his body over his.  “What do you want exactly?” André whispered as he kissed him. He nibbled on his lower lip to tease him. “Tell me.”

JEV kept his eyes close and let out a long breath. To give him further incentive, André rolled his hips against JEV’s and drew a long moan out of him

“Fuck you.”

“Hm.” André sat back up and shrugged his shoulders. “We can do that too,” he stated, trying to sound nonchalant but he knew that this hadn’t been JEV’s wish.

Underneath him, JEV began to laugh and shook his head. “Not like that.” Then he twisted his body as to reach to the nightstand.

“Ow.” A moment later a bottle of lube hit André’s head.

“I want you to …” JEV tried again but once more stalled in the middle of the sentence.

André flinched inwardly, noticing that JEV was close to crossing the line between playful banter and irritation about his inability to express his wishes. Thus, André crawled off him, and gently nudged him to roll JEV onto his shoulder. André pressing his body against his back.  Then he kissed his shoulder and filled “… fuck you” in for him.

JEV bent backwards to catch André’s lips. He could feel the smile against his.

Thus, he dared to tease him a little bit. “Then say it … tell me >André, I want you to fuck me in the ass because you are the hottest piece of meat I ever had, and your dick is a work of art.<”

As soon as these words had left André’s mouth he could feel JEV smile against his cheek. André opened the bottle of lube. As best as he could while holding JEV close with his other hand, he coated his finger in it. André began to circle the rim of JEV’s anus, feeling him press into the contact. Every once in a while, he dipped his finger inside, teasing JEV and watching delighted as his mouth parted in pleasure. Then he pushed his finger inside, drawing a moan from JEV as he teased him. 

“I …,” JEV began but whatever he had wanted to say, never made it out. So JEV reached behind him and caught André by the back of his neck, pulling him towards him until their lips connected in a sloppy kiss.

As André added a second finger, JEV began to pant against his lips and moved his hips against him. “André?”

“Hmm?”

“I want to feel you …” JEV breathed against his lips. “… I want you inside me.”

At those words, André pressed his lips onto JEV’s, kissing him sloppily and pushing his tongue inside -enjoying the taste of the other man. Even more so, he enjoyed the low groan that escaped JEV as André pulled his fingers out of his arse. A smirk formed on his face at the thought that JEV wanted him so badly.

“Patience,” André mumbled between kisses.

 Suddenly, JEV kicked his shins but before André had a chance to complain, JEV reached around them, took André’s cock and began to stroke him. André couldn’t help but thrust into his touch. “Shit.”

“Patience,” JEV mirrored his words and tone.

André shook his head and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep a smile from forming. “Fuck you,” he muttered and kissed him softly.

“Please do,” JEV replied and to punctuate his statement he gave André’s cock a squeeze.

In response, a deep moan escaped André.  Trying to regain a bit of control, André slapped JEV’s hand away from his cock and moved JEV’s leg forward with his own. With two quick strokes, André made sure that there was enough lubrication and then pushed inside.

  _Fucking hell._ He had to hold himself back from exclaiming this out loud.

André bit JEV’s shoulder as he felt the tightness of his arse give away to his cock. As he pushed further inside, JEV let out a deep groan and pressed against him, already moving his hips ever so slightly.  

André reached around and cupped his cheek to kiss him hard. He wanted to keep a connection with JEV where it was possible. JEV seemingly had the same wish because he was trying to pull André even closer, fumbling for André’s arse.

Feeling that JEV had relaxed enough while they had been kissing and fumbling, André began to move his hips slightly, testing how much friction JEV was comfortable with in this moment by using slow and lazy strokes.

“God yes,” JEV moaned against his lips and closed his eyes in delight.

André adored every inch of JEV – his warmth, the feeling of his body against his, the sensation of JEV around his dick, and the way he comfortably handed himself over to André in bed. He cherished every bit of him by letting his lips wander over every bit of skin that he could find – leaving light impressions behind.

“André, André …” JEV mumbled over and over.

When André felt JEV’s arse tighten around his cock, he couldn’t help the groan that escaped him. Lost in the sensation he thrusted hard into him before he pulled out almost completely only to push all the way inside again. As a result, JEV made an almost brutish sound as he dug his fingers into André’s arse only to leave him a moment later.

André had to open his eyes again due to the missing contact and was met with the sight of JEV who had started to stroke himself while André fucked him. Right now, André was unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful scene: the muscles in JEV’s abdomen were taut, a flush clearly visible on his face while his lips were parted and slightly bruised from kissing.

While André kissed along JEV’s jaw line, he let his hand wander over JEV’s chest, feeling the tense muscles move under his touch – always pressing him a bit closer to his body if that was still possible, until he reached his cock. The primal part of him wanted to shove JEV’s hand away from it because he wanted to be the one in control, urging him to be the only person who would give JEV pleasure. Given the state JEV was in, he wouldn’t have minded, and yet, André ignored the instinct and covered JEV’s hand with his. Instead he followed the rhythm JEV was using, feeling the sensitive skin of his cock brush against his fingertips.

“Oh … shit, shit, shit …” JEV panted and started to stroke himself harder now. André gave his cock a squeeze which caused JEV’s hips to buck. “More … J'ai besoin de plus.”

André would have loved to move his hips faster but given the position they were in he couldn’t find more leverage. Thus, he let go of JEV’s cock and placed his hand at the sides of his hip. It only took a gentle nudge to roll them over so that JEV was lying on his stomach now, André on top of him.

While JEV reached for a pillow and shoved it under his chest, André balanced his hips and moved his bent legs underneath JEV. Then he reached around his waist and took his cock in his hand before he bent over and kissed his shoulder. He did not want to miss the feeling of JEV’s skin under his lips.

André looked JEV in his eyes, and when he got a small nod in response, he gave JEV’s cock a squeeze and began to stroke him in the same rhythm that JEV had used before. He watched in delight as JEV’s eyes fluttered shut. Then he started to move his hips again, this time using deep and determined strokes.

“God yes. Shit, André.”

André could feel JEV contracting under him as he pressed his arse against his crotch. Eyes closed, he let his head roll to the side, his cheek rubbing against JEV’s. André felt the stubbles of their beards rubbing against each other, he loved the sensation. He adored being in sync with JEV. If only they could make moments like these last forever …

“André, André … fuck, André …” JEV panted over and over.

André felt how fucking tight JEV was around him, and looking at JEV, he saw that he gripped the sheets so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. So, André reached for it, and untangled his hand to take it into his instead. Instantly, JEV clutched it as if his life depended on it. André pressed his head against JEV’s and managed to capture his lips, kissing him hard and forcing him to breathe through his nose.

Suddenly, JEV’s high-pitched yelp was muffled by his tongue and every muscle in his body felt tense as André felt cum run down his fingers. André gasped for air and buried his face in JEV’s shoulder instead, as he felt himself being pushed over the edge as well.

“Come for me, André,” JEV encouraged him, still trying to catch his breath.

André let out a low grunt and closed his eyes as he let the sensation of this sweet torture take him over. It only took a few rough thrusts until the tension in his body was replaced by satisfaction and pleasure in one of its purest forms.

As the world came back to him, he noticed that he was still holding onto JEV’s hand. A smile formed on his lips as JEV pressed his head against André’s and left a kiss on his forehead.

“Hmm,” André hummed happily and kissed JEV’s cheek in return.

Suddenly André realised that his full weight was resting on the other man. Aware that he was a bit heavier, he loosened the grip around his cock and propped himself up with his hand. He still kept their bodies close together as he brushed his lips over the damp skin over JEV’s spine, tasting the sweat on his lips.

JEV gave André’s hand a squeeze as he carefully moved out of JEV.

Looking down between their naked bodies, André asked, “Do you have anything to …” _clean up this mess._ However, André did not want to articulate it like that when JEV was still blissfully lying in his arms. Carefully, he rested his weight back on JEV and gently ran he hand over the top of JEV’s arse

Suddenly, a cotton fabric hit his shoulder. “JEV, no! That’s my underwear!” André protested as he realised what it was.

“It’s the only thing within reach,” JEV explained. “Unless you want me to move.”

 André frowned – realising that he couldn’t argue with that logic. He really did not want JEV to move a single inch right now. So, he kissed JEV’s cheek, who smiled – seemingly pleased that he had won this argument – and wiped over JEV’s arse, and their cocks. Then he crumpled up the pants and threw them into a far corner of the bedroom, knowing that they were beyond saving now.

“There goes a good pair of pants …” André sighed as he rolled onto his shoulder and took JEV with him. “… you owe me one now.”

“Mhm …” JEV agreed absently while André moved the hair out of JEV’s face and kissed him softly before spooning him. “… more than one pair.”

A moment later, he noticed JEV shifting as he turned around to be able to look at André. Then he placed a hand over André’s heart. Suddenly, André became aware that it was still beating faster than usual and that JEV would be able to feel it against the palm of his hand.

“André?” JEV began slowly, his eyes were slightly hazy.

“Oui?”

Then a blush started to creep onto JEV’s face. “You’re the sexiest piece of meat I know, and your penis is a work of art.”

André couldn’t help but burst out laughing as he recognised the words from the joke he had made earlier. “Merci.” Then he kissed him on the lips.  

“And good handwork,” JEV added quietly.

“Mhm, I had some practice,” André explained nonchalant. Even though he couldn’t help but feel pleased because he had been successful in causing JEV to feel such pleasure by memorizing the movements JEV had liked and had used as his hand had covered JEV’s.

“Yeah, on yourself,” JEV unnecessarily finished the sentence for him.

André rolled his eyes and tried to bite back a smirk. Maybe it was for the best that JEV had been unable to make the connection, no need to give all his secrets away already. 

“André?” He tore his thoughts away because all of the sudden JEV’s voice sounded softer and more vulnerable than before. André noticed only now that JEV was drawing circles on his chest.  

“Hmm?” André took his hand in his and placed a soft kiss on JEV’s knuckles.

“Were you lonely before we met?”

Taken aback by the sudden question, André froze in place. It was not every day that someone managed to catch him off guard like that.

“Err … I  …” André stuttered. He wanted to dismiss this with a joke, after all during the past years it wasn’t like André had run short of offers for casual encounters, but as the years had gone by André had declined them more often than not because he had wanted more than a quick fuck in a darkened hotel room where getting each other off as quickly as possible had been the only goal. The idea of taking your time, fucking in slow motion or discovering your partner’s body inch for inch would have been absurd. While André would have been close enough with Ben and Marcel to express these thoughts, he had only realized that this had been the reason of his declining interest when they had to leave the WEC, and so he had had nobody close enough to talk to …

“I know I was,” JEV admitted quietly and brought André back to him. “I just didn’t seem to have noticed.”

André nodded and sighed. It comforted him that maybe he hadn’t been alone with thoughts like these. Thus, he took a deep breath and admitted the truth now, even though he would have never allowed himself to do so a year ago. “Yeah, maybe I was too.” He let a moment pass before he added, “… but then your stupid dork ass face walked into my life …” At those words JEV cracked up and started to giggle. “… and here we are.”

Still laughing, JEV rolled onto his back and pulled André to his chest. André pressed a soft kiss over his heart and quickly found a position he was comfortable in and closed his eyes. A smile spread across André’s face as he felt JEV begin to comb through his hair. Once more, calm settled over him, as he could just enjoy this morning and their hectic lives were left outside …

Lazily, he cracked an eye open, not sure if he had napped briefly. “What do you want to eat for breakfast?” André mumbled, the times he was able to make breakfast for JEV were few and far between.

JEV kissed the top of his head and replied, “do we still have strawberries to eat with these strange waffles?”

André rolled his eyes. “They’re not >strange<, JEV. They’re Liège Waffles, you muppet.” And JEV had loved them from the very first moment when André had tempted him with a plate. “And yes, we do.”

“You’re not getting up _right now_?!” JEV asked suddenly before André even had the chance to think about getting up.

André smiled, enjoying that JEV wanted to keep him close. In this moment, he had no intention of leaving, after all this was the most comfortable spot he knew.

“… because I’d like to return the favour,” JEV suggested carefully, as his eyes were wandering all over their tangled-up bodies.

“Frisky,” André muttered, feeling a tingling sensation go through his body as he thought about feeling JEV between his legs and he would pull him close holding him there for an apparent eternity. 

Then JEV rolled them over, covering André’s body with his own. André could not keep his eyes of the other man, watching as desire started to creep into his eyes. JEV laced their fingers together and pushed his hands over André’s head. He finalised the movement by placing a soft kiss onto André’s lips.

Since both were still slightly too wired from prior, JEV could take his time and limited himself to caressing André’s chest by letting his lips brush over his skin and teasing him by grazing it.

JEV moved upwards again and nuzzled his face into the nape of his neck. Once there, he rubbed his stubble against the sensitive skin, causing André to laugh. Then he pulled slightly away, André had watched every movement, looking up at his man in amazement.

“Why do we look so good together?” JEV asked what André had been thinking.

André shrugged his shoulders. _We do._ He agreed silently, as he reached up and tugged a loose hair strand behind JEV’s ear. Then he let his hand wander to his cheek and cupped it while tracing the outline of JEV’s lips with his thumb.

“We’ve got all day to appreciate it,” André stated with a smirk.


End file.
